Life is not simple
by Shiro-Chan and Darling
Summary: Todo en la vida no es simple...y menos si es un amorio imposible... Advertencia Shonen Ai/Yaoi


**Bueno he aqui el primer capitulo de nuestro primer fic que hicimos ambas ;3 **

**Es nuestro primer trabajo juntas u/ú asique cualquier critica sobre el primer cap sera bien recibido ;D**

**Nos leemos abajo~**

* * *

Capitulo 1

Era un día como cualquiera en la escuela, ya hace un mes que comenzaron las clases y no he hecho amistades, ni he hablado con nadie; Pensaba que mi estadía en el ultimo año de la escuela seria emocionante y divertido, pero hasta ahora...ha sido completamente un asco.

.-¡Oye, pequeño insecto!-.

Así es, yo era el juguete de burlas del mas popular de la escuela, me trataba como una basura, según el lo único para lo que yo era bueno, era ser una basura y hacer sus deberes.

.-¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora, Max?-. le dije desinteresadamente.

.-¿Max?, te falto el "señor"...-. dijo amenazante .-¡Debes decirme señor Max!, ¡¿Entiendes?-. Me grito, mientras me acorralaba en la pared y me tomaba del cuello de la camisa.

.-Prefiero suicidarme...a llamarte señor-. dije levantando el tono de voz.

.-Maldito insecto...-. dijo Max apuntándome con su puño, listo para golpearme.

Solo tardo un par de segundos para que su puño terminara en mi rostro y me dejara completamente indefenso en el suelo.

.-Piénsalo dos veces antes de faltarme el respeto, insecto-. me dijo, a lo que se marcho con su grupo, dejándome en el suelo, con el rostro adormecido.

Unos minutos después, unos estudiantes me llevaron a la enfermería por el estado de mi rostro, me acomodaron y la enfermera me atendió.

.-Por dios, ¿Qué es lo que te sucedió?-. me pregunto preocupada.

.-Eh... me golpee con la puerta-. dije con el tono de voz bajo.

.-Vaya, Vaya... sera mejor que tengas cuidado la próxima vez-. me dijo poniendo un parche en la herida.

.-Si, lo tendré... -. dije con la voz cortante. Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a la puerta .-... Gracias-. le dije para luego salir de la enfermería e irme a clases.

Era la hora del receso, estaba afirmado en la mesa, tratando de relajarme y olvidar lo que ocurrió en la mañana. Estaba alcanzando la paz, cuando en la puerta estaba Max... mirándome seriamente.

.-Oye insecto, tienes trabajo que hacer... no estés de vago-. dijo hacercandoce a mi pupitre.

.-Haslo tu mismo, ya no haré nada por un inútil e ignorante como tu-. dije sereno, mirándolo con el ceño medio fruncido.

.-¿Ah?... -. me miro con el rostro enfurecido .-¡¿Qué has dicho insecto?-. gritó a lo que golpeo la mesa con mu mano fuertemente.

.-¡He dicho que ya no hare tus malditos deberes!-. grité con rabia.

.-Tsk... ¿Tu... tu crees que sin mi marcaras la diferencia?, no eres mas que un fracasado, una basura... ¡un insecto!-. me gritó, a lo que yo reaccione de mala manera.

.-Tu creerás que soy una basura o lo que sea... ¡Pero soy mucho mejor que tu!-. le grite .-Ademas no me llamo insecto... ¡Mi nombre es Lawrence!-. dije a lo que le di un fuerte puñetazo.

.-¡Agh!... t-tu... -. Pronuncio Max con dificultad, en el suelo completamente aturdido.

.-¡¿Pero que ocurre aquí?-. entro de la nada un profesor, mirando la escena.

.-¡P-Profesor!-. dije exaltado. El profesor de dirigió a Max, ayudándolo a levantarse.

.-Nunca pensé que seria capas de hacer esto Lawrence... -. dijo el profesor dando un pequeño suspiro .-No tengo mas remedio que... enviarte al castigo-.

.-¿Q-Qué?, p-pero... -. Balbucee.

.-No hay peros...a las 3pm en el salón de los castigos, lo estaré esperando-. dijo el profesor a lo que se marcho con Max, que me miro de reojo con una sonrisa burlona.

Esto realmente apestaba...y por cierto, me llamo Laurence, 17 años, ultimo año de secundaria.

...

Ya era hora del maldito castigo, me dirigía ya tranquilo por el pasillo, estaba a punto de entrar al salón, cuando mis ojos se posaron en un estudiante que estaba en un rincón del pasillo, el no hablaba con nadie, estaba sumido en su propio mundo; se veía como yo, no dude ni un segundo y me dirigí hacia el.

.-Disculpa... ¿Cual es tu nombre?-. le pregunte directamente.

.-Eh... Arthur, ¿y el tuyo?-. me dijo con el mismo rostro serio.

.-Me llamo Lawrence, ¿porque estas solo, no tienes amigos?-. le pregunte con un poco de ansiedad.

.-No, yo no tengo amigos-. dijo de lo mas normal.

.-Bueno, ya somos dos, yo tampoco tengo amigos aquí, todos me tratan como una basura solo por ser becado-. le dije sinceramente, mirando el suelo.

.-¿solo por eso?, no comprendo a esas personas... -. me dijo a lo que me sentí aliviado de que otra persona me comprendiera.

Me quede contemplando a Arthur por unos minutos, el no media mas de 1.80 de estatura, Cabello blanco que brillaba con los nítidos rayos de luz que pasaban por la pequeña ventanita de la puerta, unos ojos lilas-oscuros que mostraban su ser interior... ¡¿P-Pero de que diablos estoy hablando?, ¡Soy un hombre por dios!, n-no puedo fijarme de esa manera en una persona que acabo de conocer, y mucho menos si es un hombre...

.-Oh maldición, ya es hora del castigo, lo siento Arthur debo irme a castigo-. dije con una sonrisa nerviosa.

.-¿Castigo?, yo también debo ir hacia allá-. me dijo Arthur serenamente.

.-¿enserio?, e-entonces, nos vamos... ¿juntos?-. dije un poco nervioso y con un leve sonrojo, desviando la mirada disimuladamente.

.-Claro-. confirmo Arthur con una leve sonrisa, a lo que yo asentí y nos dirigimos al salón de castigo.

Aunque lo haya conosido hace unos minutos, siento que lo conozco de toda la vida, la tenue amabilidad y sinceridad que el emanaba era... placentera, se sentía una tranquilidad inmensa... y acogedora.

Desde que comenzó el castigo, estuvimos hablando hasta el final de esta, ¿sobre que?... bueno... sobre muchas cosas, hablábamos sobre nuestras vidas, ahora sé que el tiene un hermano gemelo que vive con el, y que sus padres viven en Australia y que todos los meses le envían dinero para mantenerse.

Así estuvimos toda la hora, hasta que termino el castigo, pero de alguna manera...no quería que terminara, y que estuviera hablando con el...no era un castigo.

Nos levantamos de los asientos, guardamos nuestra cosas y salimos del salón, había un silencio un tanto incomodo, no dude y decidí romperlo.

.-O-Oye... Arthur... -. dije nerviosamente con un leve sonrojo.

.-¿Eh?, dime Lawrence-. dijo sin mirarme, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.-... Ah... Emmm... t-te parece si, n-no se, si nos juntamos mañana... a las 3pm, en la plaza de en frente... -. dije muy nervioso y con la voz levemente cortante, con un gran sonrojo.

.-¿Mañana a las 3?, por mi esta bien-. dijo Arthur a lo que me miro y sonrió.

No pude evitar sonreír también, y de alguna manera pienso que...lo nuestro será mas que una simple amistad.

Continuará...

* * *

**Ufff~ al fin! /o/~**

**Shiro: bueh~ ese ha sido el primer capitulo de este fic :3 espero que quedaran enganchadas/os como un compañero de le escuela de nosotras 8D**

**Darling: exacto xD esto lo hisimos es un momento de ocio e inspiracion xd pero fue idea de la shiro :3**

**Shiro: sii~ y la darling se inspiro haciendo puros papeles con la historia ;3**

**Darling: Y todo eso son hechos reales que me ocurrieron a mi pero con algunos grandes cambios x'D**

**Shiro: si! Unos gigantescos cambios! comenzando por el cambio de el sexo de los personajes ;3 ahora ambos son Hombres (cortesía mía) pero en la fría realidad eran heteros (-.-)9**

**Darling: Mejor mira porno en vez de Yaoi xD.**

**Shiro: Odio el porno D: *se va a ver yaoi***

**Darling: Okeeeey...xd bueno con esto nos despedimos ;D**

**Shiro: *vuelve solo a terminar el comentario* Sips *u*! y recuerden, cualquier pregunta o duda...no duden en preguntarnos ;3 o si quieren preguntar solo a una de nosotras tambien ^^ y eso es todo 8D**

**Nos leemos~**

**REVIEWS? *-***


End file.
